ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gx 5
Gx ep 5 Daniel: Ah im relaxing in this chair i sure hope nobody disturbs me while im relaxing in this chair Kaiba: Im here to destroy you in a childerens card game Daniel: DAMN WHY?? .....Ok i will duel you Kaiba: Good lets duel Daniel:I Know lets form a tag team which solves nothing Kaiba: What do i get out of this Daniel: Geting to be in an episode before Four kids catches censors you all out Kaiba: Why would they do that? Daniel: To replace you with idots on bikes or something Kaiba: What about you wont you die as well Daniel: No im imortal FOOL! Kaiba: Ok i will duel you and if you win i will join your stupid tag team Daniel: and if you win? Kaiba: I get control of your company and get your place in the next series Daniel: Why would i agree to that? O.O Kaiba: Because the script says you do Daniel: WHAT!!! let me see that *looks at script* ok i will duel but i wont like it Kaiba: Fine DUEL! Jaden: Its game on Daniel: DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK MORTAL?? Jaden: um....... Daniel: THEN SHUT UP THEN FOOL! Kaiba: I will go first Daniel: Fine Kaiba: I play ..... wait ..... i play kaiba man the use his effect to summon BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON Daniel: Can i ask if you ever dont draw that card? Kaiba: I have 10 of them in my deck! Daniel: But there are only 3 in the world Kaiba: Screw the facts i have money Daniel: Screw your money i have more :P Kaiba: I now activate monster reborn to summon kaiba man the use his effect to summon another BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON Kaiba: I end my turn you cant beat that! Daniel: Yup i can DARK HOLE! Kaiba: ...........NO MY BLUE EYES? Daniel: You dont have blue eyes? Kaiba: My dragons then!!! Daniel: Go Sangan then go double summon i summon theselos the fire storm monarch you lose one card Kaiba: NOO NOT ANOTHER BLUE EYES!!! -800 Daniel: And i get to add a monster to my hand i add treeborn frog Kaiba: A frog? Daniel: yes a frog GET OVER IT! Daniel: I attack Kaiba: - 2400 Daniel: I set one card Daniel: i end my turn Kaiba: REVENGE IS MINE go dragons mirror I SUMMON BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON Daniel: OH NO ANOTHER BLUE EYES...(sarsasm) Kaiba: ATTACK HIM NOW Daniel: GO MAGICAL CYLIDER Kaiba: NOOO THAT TOTALY WAS UNPREDICTABLE Daniel: You lose meh (Latter) Jamie: Yes i beat you Arran even though im obiously criticaly injured other wise some continuity error would have ocured Arran: I cant even beat a person who is just as minnor as me... (daniel walks in) Daniel: Hello insignificant minnor characters! Arran: I can beat you this time Daniel: Ok time to reveal the results of your duels You dueled me the first time and Lost You dueled me again and LOST Daniel: What on earth makes you think you can win this time Arran: I have a new card in my deck Daniel: ...... ....... .............. Ok crazy person *leaves* (meanwhile) Zak: Hello my new very evil best friend Raizu: MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA Zak: Raizu? Raizu: Sorry i was just dreaming of destroying arran in a duel Zak: But you just did and he is hospitalised!? Raizu: EXELENT... and how did i end up dueling arran i was fast asleep Zak: You sleep duel DUH! Raizu: I do? Zak: Yes ....thats why i stay away from you while your asleep Raizu: MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA Zak:..... Raizu: Sorry i have an incredible uncontrolable urge to laugh evily today Zak: Ok... Well how about we enter the tag tourney togther tomorrow? Raizu: as long as we win...! (Later) Son Of Osiris: im taking control Daniel: .... Son Of Osiris: MUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH HA Daniel: You are complety insane you know that Son of osiris: .. SILENCE FOOL... im stoping comunitaction with you Daniel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..... Son Of Osiris: Now to begin the meeting of the evil council (later at the meeting) Son Of Osiris: WHERE IS EVERYONE!! Daniel: May i speak oh great oh mighty IDIOT Son Of Osiris: EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! Daniel: All of the villains in this series have all reformed and turned good Son Of Osiris: You cant get good help these days..... Son Of Osiris: Ok then i will have to keep my evil plan to my self Daniel: We share the same mind you cant hide anything... Son Of Osiris: yes but we dont want the audince to know do we Daniel: Yes i guess it would ruin the entire series Son Of Osiris: Yes and then we would be canceled and i would not get any more screen time Daniel: Yup in the 5D's Series i have got rid of you :P Son Of Osiris: How??? IM TO POWER FULL TO BE GOTTEN RID OF THAT EASY Daniel: Screw your power i have money Daniel: Any way the writer writes you out of it! Son Of Osiris: Who is this writer? Daniel: Who knows but he is like god to us and controls all of our actions Son Of Osiris: Ok well im going to use your body to take over the world so bye! (much latter) Son Of Osiris: Hello Inicent little mortal Jamie: OH GOD NOT ANOTHER EVIL VILLAIN HERE TO ATTACK ME Son Of Osiris: FOOLISH MORTAL Im not here to attack you im here to seal you soul in a card for my own amusement Jamie: Dont you have to duel me first Son Of Osiris: Yes ok *wins in 5 seconds* Jamie: Um..... NOOOOOOO *gets sealed in a card* Arran: Im Gonna duel you Daniel! Son Of Osiris: FOOL IM NOT DANIEL! Arran: Then w-who a-are you? Son Of Osiris: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE X 1,000,005 Arran: I will beat you! Son Of Osiris: OK MORTAL LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT Son Of Osiris: *wins in 2 seconds* NOW PREPARE TO BE SEALED IN A CHEAP TRADING CARD Arran: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gets sealed in a card* Son Of Osiris: Just 38 more and i will have a deck to give to my best friend ted the tedy bear Son Of Osiris: MUAH HA HA HA HA Ha HA HA HA HA HA AH HA Raizu: Who are you? Son Of Osiris: Santa clause ... WHO DO YOU THINK! Raizu: Um daniel? Son Of Osiris: NO Raizu: Well dont know Son Of Osiris: IM THE EVIL VILLAN OF THIS SERIES Raizu: No way i though that was my job Stranger: NO ITS MY JOB! ...... Who is the stranger? Will Jamie and arran be rescued? Find out next time on YU-GI-OH GX